pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:From Beyond The Stars
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 19:57, 5 June 2011 OMG Y DU U HAT ME?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? Y U LEVE VANDLSIM ON MAH TAK POAGE U MAK NE CRIIII --stupidweird 0_o Many questions: *Why do you think Lyra's a whore? *Why do you hate Unova and Sinnoh? *Why Mew over Arceus? *Really, why do you have to hate Gen 4/5? Well i guess it's just opinion. You can delete this if you want :P :Lyra looks like a ragdoll. :Have you seen unova poké**** :Mew is jumala :se on paskaa 22:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lyra is definitely a w****. For starters, the hell is she wearing. She just ruins dungarees. She replaced Kris, who was my childhood heroine as Crystal was my first very own Pokemon game. Kris is amazing. She keeps hitting on Gold and her freaking grandparents try and hook you up. She keeps calling me about her freaking Marill which I swear she does strange stuff to. She's obnoxious, pointless, and ugly. And she replaced my Krissy. Sinnoh is alright. It's not brilliant. My problem lies within the Pokemon. There are WAY TOO MANY LEGENDARIES. I mean wtf is Heatran. It looks like the b****** child of Dawn and a Bastiodon. It's pointless. Cresselia and Darkrai are pointless. Shaymin is pointless. Manaphy and Phione are pointless and I hate Manaphy with a passion. Don't even get me started on Arceus. The other Pokemon designs are pretty awful, also. I like Lucario and Riolu, I admit, and there's some other cool ones, but I really cannot stand the starters and pretty much 3/4 of every other Sinnoh pokemon. It was where Pokemon began to go downhill. It needed something new. But Sinnoh felt stagnant. Team Galactic were pitiful villans and half the time I didn't get what they wanted. Why is everyone Ecogangsters? What happened to the days of Team Rocket, killing Pokemon and stealing crap? That's what I'm talking bout. Sinnoh feels lifeless. It feels forced. Most of this applies to Unova, too. Unova. What can I say? They dragged Pokemon into the dirt and spat on it. The Pokemon designs are atrocious. Seriously, a freaking SARCOPHAGUS AND AN ICE CREAM CONE. The starters are appalling again. The names are so poor, it's not even funny. See Sinnoh rant about legendaries. Team Plasma or whatever the hell they are are another ecogangster team. I don't like it. I've played the game, and the graphics are gorgeous, they truly are, but you cannot cover a burnt cake in icing and expect it to taste good. Why did they not put that love and care into the graphics with HeartGold and SoulSilver? I love those two, except for Lyra. She's a w****. The characters are all mindless drones. N was remotely interesting, at least. Pokemon needs something /new/. It needs a new breath of life because the formula has been repeated so many times its disgusting. It's been milked. I love Pokemon. I grew up with it. It was the very first video game I ever played and I do love it, but it upsets me no end to see how the newer games spit in the face of Red and Blue, and Gen II. The games have no soul anymore. They're just cash cows. Arceus is a f***ing cheap s**t. For years, years, Mew was the originator of all Pokemon. My personal theory goes there was a race of ancient mews which adapted to the different Pokemon species, but whatever. And then suddenly, bam, there's a god? A f***ing creation story?! I refuse to believe he is God. What the hell is he, anyway? A f***ing deer on LSD? He's ugly, he's unneeded, he's overrated and he completely destroyed Mew and the old days of Pokemon. I just flat out refuse to acknowlegde that terrible thing. Mew is the originator and all mother, and that's that. I like HG/SS, except Lyra. It was a wonderful way to relive my childhood. I only wish it kept more of Crystal's things, and that there was Kris, and Gold stayed being called Gold. Oh, and the new Goldenrod music sucks. Other than that, I only really dislike D/P/Pt and B/W. They're just lifeless and dull. They're not the Pokemon games I know and love. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please try not to swear, even on talk pages, it can show up on the search and all wkis are intended to be PG. 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC)